An Eve of Contemplation
by Roland Keissinger
Summary: A little, kinda romantic Christmas Oneshot I wrote. I know, it's not the right season for that, yet maybe reading it can help you deal with this heat by initiating another kind of warmth in your heart!


Author's annotation: I do not own any of the characters or Yu-Gi-Oh! as a franchise!

Yugi watched the flames in the chimney, as he thought about how Christmas was the loveliest moment of the entire year. It always had been for him like this, and it always would, yet, tonight, there was something different from all the past years. He was not spending Christmas eave alone or in the presence of his dear grandfather (who was already asleep, by now, for he had a headache), but in the presence of a being, he shared bonds with that were beyond those of mere friends. He shifted his gaze to his side. On a cushion to his right, his Yami was sitting with a book in his hands. He was wearing his pyjamas, just as Yugi did.

Suddenly, they both looked up. There had been an unusual noise outside. Did it come from the chimney?

"Oh my God, oh my God! Is it him?" Yugi had jumped to his feet in surprise and excitement and the Pharaoh had put his book aside as well.

They listened carefully, yet the sound did not repeat. Suddenly, there was another noise on the roof and then, Father Christmas jumped out of the fireplace.

Both Yami and Hikari gasped: Santa stood almost two metres tall and had a professional wrestler's physique. They could tell, for he wasn't wearing ANYTHING expect for a black, lacy g-string, his red jelly bag hat and his long, matted beard. He was surrounded by an odour of booze. "HO, HO, HO", Father Christmas exclaimed. "At last, a lonely house with two handsome yet unruly lads!"

Yugi began to scream, while big, round tears wobbled all over his face. His blurred eye-liner turned his cute face into a truly grotesque piece of modern art. Yami, who was by far more experienced at dealing with unhealthy surprises, proofed to be more self-controlled. In a single swift movement, he rolled backwards into a standing position, before performing a 180 degrees turn and running for the chamber's door like a madman. Alas, Father Christmas was an experienced hunter. With another mighty "HO-HO", he threw his pouch after the fleeing pharaoh, knocking his target over. With a mighty leap of unholy energy, Santa stood over his fallen prey, one of his smelly, bare feet rested on the small of Yami's back. "You have been cheeky, child! I love your kind more than any other!"

He then retrieved two pairs of black, leather handcuffs from his thong. One of them was used by him to secure the Pharaoh's arms behind his beg, the other was quickly there-after attached to Yugi. The villain laughed once again, causing Yugi to weep even louder. Yami tried to get up desperately, yet his aggressor was resting all of his weight on him, pinning him to the wooden floor.

Between his groans, Yami managed to squeeze out a huddled "Aibou, are you okay?" His concerned question remained unanswered, since his partner was sobbing violently, unable to speak.

"It's show time, kids! HO, HO, HO", Santa whooped, before he slit his hairy, big hand once more into his tight g-string's pouch, bringing to light a MASSIVE cock, massive in size, massive in smell and also massively hairy and dirty! He approached the cowering Yugi and pressed his stinky dick right into the small one's face. Yugi almost coughed, due to all the lice and mites that inhabited Santa's bush.

"HAIL YOUR MASTER, WHELP, FOR TONIGHT, I AM THE SUPREME RULER OF THIS PLANET! YO-HO-HO!"

Yet, alas, Yugi's entire body was out of control, for his crying was of an almost convulsion-like nature. He did not manage to oblige Santa's orders, failing to take the offered cock into his mouth. Instead, he wept even stronger at the sight of Santa's incrusted glans and wet his pyjama's pants with lots of boyish urine.

"You disappoint my", said Santa, his voice vibrating with barely restrained anger. He gripped his gigantic cock with both hands, pulled back his foreskin, and began to piss an entire stream of stinking urine right into Yugi's face. The burning liquid splashed into the young lad's eyes, where they mixed with his bitter tears. Yugi could taste the haunting taste of Santa's piss on his tongue and its extraordinarily sharp smell in his nostrils. Satan pissed almost half a litre; the stream was powerful enough to push Yugi over in the end.

Then, Santa left the stinking boy on the floor and turned his attention to Yami again. With relish, he tugged his index finger in the Pharaoh's waistband and slowly began to slide down his pyjama pants, until they met his ankles.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Thunder shook the house and glaring lighting blinded everyone for a second. In the doorway, there stood… SETO KAIBA!

"HO, HO, HO, what do you wand, mortal", Father Christmas asked arrogantly.

"I want my share of your pray. Since I killed Mokuba a few weeks ago during a punishment session, I'm looking for a replacement."

"HO, HO, HO, we are kindred spirits, I can feel it", laughed Santa, "Very well, I shall grant your wish. Which one do you prefer, Seto Kaiba?"

"The taller one, he has been annoying me for the past years!"

Without further ado, Kaiba whipped off his tight leather pants. Yami gasped at the size oh the bulge in the front of his briefs. Then, Kaiba took him and slammed him onto the bed violently. His penis was rock-hard, as he drove it forcefully into the Pharaoh's rectum. Since he never bothered to use any lubricant, it was a painful procedure, especially since the pharaoh's was still a virgin in the ass. He screamed, as Kaiba thrusted in and out of him, and blood splattered all over the walls.

Meanwhile, Father Christmas forced Yugi to grip the back of a chair and stand with his feet apart. His urine soaked pyjamas had already been disposed of. With a triumphant "HO-HO", Satan rammed his horniness right into the small boy's tightness, resulting in several injuries.

A few minutes of silent thrusting followed in both corners of the room. Then, the two perpetrators came simultaneously.

"HO-HO-HO! And now, my next appointment awaits", screamed Santa Claus, as he went for a drive through the chimney, while Kaiba waved his hand as a sign of farewell. Then, he left the two boys with their hands bound behind their backs. What would grandpa Sugoroku think upon finding his grandson and his partner without their pants in a stinking room with handcuffs?


End file.
